Frozen as TMNT as humans
by JayWoolHat
Summary: Sorry im terrible with summaries. This story takes place in medival times were its frozen and the turtles are humans and are princes who are ninjas and Leo has a bad condition. Story is better than summery. please read
1. The Mistake

Chapter 1: The mistake

**Hello my readers! This is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me but also PLEASE help me. I need to know how to improve my writing. ok so in this chapter Leo has pure black hair and Raph has dark brown. they're human princes two years apart. in age. So enjoy!**

An 8 year old Leo was curled up peacefully in his bed. He was smiling in his sleep because he was dreaming about his brothers. Only one he could stand to play with. Michelangelo was only two years old and Donatello was four so that left Raphael who was six. Even though Leonardo didn't know his other two brothers very well, he still loved them with all of his heart.

"Leo? Leo you awake yet? Wake up!" Leo's dream was interrupted by; speak of the devil, Raphael who stood right by his brother's bed.

"What do you need Raph?" Leo mumbled tiredly still half-asleep.

"Leo can we play? I'm bored." Raph whined.

"Just go back to sleep" The young said as he shooed him of and tried to regain his dreams. But Raph couldn't be shut down that easily. He climbed on top of Leo's bed and laid down face up on Leo himself. "I can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake. And I wanna' play!" Leo then pushed Raph off of him and his bed and said while failing to suppress a laugh, "Go play by yourself." Raph fell with a dull thud as he hit the ground. He pouted for a few seconds contemplating what he should do to hang out with his immediate older brother. Finally Raph had a light bulb moment and got up and peaked over the bed. He then said mischievously, "Do you wanna' do ninjitsu?" That one question intrigued Leo enough to get up and entertain his little brother.

As they quickly scampered through the halls, Raph could barely contain his excitement. Leo had to constantly keep shushing him when Raphael's squeals got too loud. After what felt like an eternity, the 2 boys finally entered a large empty room that was perfect for what Leo was about to do.

They came into the room and shut the doors. They didn't want to wake up their two brothers and sensei &amp; wife. (His wife not theirs) "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Raph repeated excitedly. Leo then began to move his hands in a way that resembled a sorcerer. Then a small but very bright blue orb of light began to form at his fingertips. He asked his brother, "You ready?" Raph just nodded eagerly because he was entranced by the small orb. Once Leo thought it was ready, he flung his hands in the air releasing the orb. Raph's green eyes were reflecting the light making them a gentle blue. The orb floated in the air for a few more seconds then exploded. It was very loud but Raph was loving it. The explosion caused the room t rumble a bit. Leo stomped the ground and the tiles split and made a huge ball made from the broken tiles. Leo walked over to it and put his hand on the top. As he did that the ball began to take form and made a ceramic giant turtle that stands on to legs. He got behind it and introduced him to Raphael. "Hello! I'm Metalhead and I like warm hugs" Leo said in a high pitched funny voice. Raph ran up to Metalhead and hugged him. "I love you Metalhead!"

Leo decided to do something more extreme. He said to Raph, "Hey Raph, go stand by the door. I wanna' try something." Raph immediately obeyed and scuttled over to the door. When he turned around, he saw Leo point on the Kantana blades he strapped to back before they left his room, over to the window. Dark clouds began to form. Leo started to float a few inches off the ground. Lightning began to crack across the sky. As one very large one zapped down to the ground near the castle, an almost deafening thunder clap boomed over the small town. Electricity began to from along his outstretched blade. Leo couldn't hear anything. He just felt full of rage for some reason. But he turned quickly towards Raph. Raph gasped at what Leo looked like. Leo landed on the ground and looked really peeved off at something. Raph prayed desperately that it wasn't him. But Leo just looked scary altogether. His eyes had gone completely into light. There was nothing there except almost blinding ghostly blue light. His hair was spiked because of the electricity coursing through his veins. The lightning also convulsed all over his body to give him a frightening appearance.

After Leo finally gathered enough electricity, he stabbed his sword into the ground. The lightning that was inside was released in a large ring that expanded all over the room. Raph had no time to protect himself. He had only enough time to cover his head. He screamed in pain and that seemed to shock (get it? 'Shock'? Because you know, electricity. Yeah, I'll shut up now.) Him out of his trance. When he looked up, he was horrified by what he had done.

**So what ya think? Cliff hanger! So please if you have any questions ask me in review or pm and just tell me what i need to work on. So have a great day and ill update ASAP!**


	2. The Solution part 1

The solution part one

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since the last update and i promise I'm still alive and typing. I am almost done with part 2 and will get right on that. Now a shout out! Thank you Lead Owl for favoriting. Thank you Insanity21 for following. guest#1 thanks for reviewing and you will find out if Tang Shen is in this in this chapter. Pandalover3131 thanks for the encouragement. Also thanks for favoriting and folowing. Thank you thebronzedog for both. Ok im just gonna say who favorited and followed in one list; TMNT short stories, Turtlefan3 and youre following me which is so nice, and Mutantgirl95. Mutantgirl95, if you still have more questions please pm me and i will be glad to answer them. So really THANK YOU ALL. You have all inspired me to write this and i hope you enjoy! :)**

_When he looked up, he was horrified by what he had done._

The electricity just missed Raph's heart which was very lucky. The shock was gathering in a small section on his left shoulder and formed a small but noticeable lightning bolt shaped scar. It started on his left collarbone and stretched all the way over his shoulder and ended on his left shoulder blade. The electro-ball disappeared and Raph fainted. Leo ran over to his fallen brother and picked his head up from the broken tiles, "Raph, no… Sensei! Mother! Help!" As he held his younger brother and cried, the floor around his started to crack massively. After a few seconds, two Japanese adults barged into the room, one male one female. "Leonardo, what happened?" the male whose name is Hamoto Yoshi asked with concern. Leo explained, "W-Well, Raph woke me up a-and he wanted to play so I went w-with him and I was using the abilities and I accidently struck him with lightning." The woman, whose name was Tang Shen and was Yoshi's wife, went over to Raph and picked him up, "He's got a fever." Yoshi grunted and turned back to his eldest son, "Leonardo, you've got to get this under control."

"I know. I'm so sorry Raph" Leo said to his father and directed the last part to his brother. Little did they know that there were two very small very young spies. One had neat light brown hair with glasses. He was only four but he had the mind of an 8 year old. In his arms was a two year old with blonde hair and freckles. He had baby blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with wonder 98.9 % of the time. Donatello, the smart one, heard his big brother's call for help too. As soon as he heard it, he grabbed Michelangelo and ran down the stairs. Currently, he was watching the scene unfold and was very confused. He didn't know what was wrong with Raph or Leo but he did know something wasn't right. He saw that Raphael was unconscious and Leo was crying so he assumed that they both got hurt somehow. Donnie was so absorbed in his thinking that he didn't notice Mikey had gotten bored (Big Surprise) and fallen asleep. Donnie was still staring at the distressed family until he heard the small snores of his only younger brother. He looked down at the baby in his arms and his heart melted. He never knew that Mikey was so adorable and innocent looking when he was asleep. He again was so focused he got snapped out of his trance when he heard 3 pairs of footsteps. He decided he didn't want to get caught tonight so he turned tail and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, which was rather quickly. When he got the bedroom all four of them were sharing, he immediately set Mikey in his crib and kissed him goodnight. He still wanted information on what was happening though. So he scurried to the library where he heard the most noise.

The Japanese King was quickly sifting through the books on the smallest bookshelf. He finally picked out a rather old one and threw it on the table. As soon as he did, a crinkled map slid out from between the pages. He picked up the map and called for Shen, "I know where we have to go. Get the horses my dear and you hold Raphael. I shall get Leonardo." Shen nodded nervously in agreement. "Yes my lord." Yoshi just sighed. He has told her many times not to call him that for there is only one lord but he let it go this time. As they left the library, Donnie tried his best to hide but Yoshi saw him anyway. Without turning around, he said, "Donatello, your mother and older brothers must do something. I would like it if you watch over your younger brother and the castle." Donnie visibly relaxed when he realized he wasn't in trouble for snooping, "Y-Yes sir!" Yoshi nodded sternly and took off after his wife. Leo walked past Donnie without even a glance and really worried Donnie. Obviously he wasn't hurt physically but he was mentally. He just stared after his brother until he couldn't.

The king, queen, and prince eventually found themselves outside. "Shen, my love, please go fetch the horses. I shall stay with the _sonsu._" Yoshi asked his wife in as much of a loving voice he could muster at the moment. "Yes dear husband, I will get them right away." And with that she took off in the direction of the stables. Well, after she handed Raphael to Yoshi. Yoshi stood there impatiently as he waited. Leonardo on the other hand, was standing about five feet away still not focusing on anything. After about six minutes, Shen came up, riding on the back of her gelding with Yoshi's mare right next to them. Yoshi handed Raph to Shen and she scooted back and sat Raph down on the gelding's withers so it looked like he was riding him. Yoshi hopped up on Miwa, as he named her after his lost daughter and beckoned Leo to do the same. Soon they were ready and set off for the unexplained area. Since Leo was so distraught, he left a trail of destruction behind the horse he was on. The ground was cracking big time and looked like a tornado was there.

As the royals were galloping, they didn't notice a seven year old girl with fiery orange hair and her reindeer. The young girl's name was April and her Reindeer was August. April was wearing a light yellow dress and was carrying a piece of a misshaped rock on a sled August was pulling. April was obsessed with meteorology and the weather. So as soon as she saw the huge cracks being made she gasped in awe and decided to leave the rock. She hopped on August and rode off following the destructive trail.

**Don't worry, there will be a part two very soon.**


	3. The Solution part 2

The solution part 2

**Hello once again my readers. Sorry this took so long my computer was being a butt. But i am back! And now for the shoutout! TMNTshortstories TY(Thank you) for reviewing it really made my day, guest(1) again TY i am still happy to answer an further questions, Ty for following me, the story, and favoriting this story, and finally TY average(guest 2) for asking me to keep writing. You all help me so much. And from here on out the awesome Blueturtlepower4ever is going to be my editor if she's still up for it. You also helped alot. I cannot Thank you guys enough so , as Donnie said, "I'll shut up now." and let you read.**

**Disclaimer sorry i forgot the last times: Frozen belongs to Nickelodeon and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Disney. (Vis Versa)**

_She hopped on August and rode off following the destructive trail._

She followed closely but not too closely behind the unsuspecting family. The King finally pulled into a cove like area that was terraced. Huge boulders were everywhere all of different sizes. The girls ran behind the closest, biggest one that they could find. Once they were situated, they turned their attention back to the family in the center. Yoshi spoke up, "Please help! It's… my son." After a few seconds of tense silence, most of the boulders started rolling towards the center where the people were standing. The rocks then unraveled themselves and showed that they were not strait rock, but trolls. April was in awe, "Trolls?" she whispered so the family couldn't hear her, "Shush! I'm trying to listen!" the boulder they were buy unfolded (sorry I don't know any other words) and August licked her cheek, "Aw cuties, I'm gonna keep you." She put them in headlocks that were supposed to be hugs and focused back to the center.

The trolls started murmuring when they saw it was the king and queen that wanted help. The leader chief troll rolled up and took Leo's hand. He held on tight because Leo tried to jerk it away with no avail. "You're Majesty! Born with the powers or cursed?" The old troll questioned. "U-Uh born. A-And they're getting stronger." Yoshi stuttered. Shen gently bent down so the chief could look and touch him better. He put his hand on the lightning scar, "Hmm, you were lucky it wasn't his heart. That cannot be so easily changed. But the shoulder can be persuaded." The ninja master was quick to agree, "Do what you must." The chief then rubbed his hand over the scar and moved it to the head, "I recommend removing _all_ magic. Even memories of magic," He continued as he pulled out memories of Leo and Raph playing with Leo's abilities and altering them so they looked relatively normal, "Just to be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun." After he was finished changing Raph's past he bundled up the cloud of thoughts and moved it toward his head. Raph's mind quickly absorbed the cloud and Raph smiled gently in his sleep. The troll shuddered, "He will be alright." Leo was confused throughout the whole ideal and asked, "But he won't remember I have powers?" Yoshi laid a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, "It's for the best."

"Listen Leonardo," The troll continued and brought the raven haired boy out and started to wave his hands, "Your power will only grow." As he said this he waved his hands in the air and a silhouette of an adult Leonardo and a crowd of people appeared. The Leonardo in the picture moved his hands and body around as many different weather patterns formed around him. "There is great beauty in it," the chief said as he kept showing the young ninja in training his future, "But there is also great **Danger**!" Leo gasped in fear as the visual turned red and black and the crowd turned on him. "You must learn to control it; fear will be your enemy." The people then jumped the adult Leo and a male scream was heard as the picture dissipated. Leo turned away in fear and hugged his father\sensei's waist. Yoshi was a little angry at the troll for scaring his son like that but also thankful. He was glad that the troll broke it to Leonardo and not him. He was worried that Leo would be mad at him. But Yoshi's overprotective side kicked in as he hugged his son with one arm, "No. He can learn to control it I'm sure. But until then," We are back at the castle and Yoshi's voice is heard, " _**Lock the gates". **__You see a guard closing the main gates. __**"Reduce the staff" **__A window is shut. __**"We limit his contact with people." **__Another window is closed. __**"We keep his powers hidden from everyone."**__ Raph is now awake and runs out of his room that used to be his and Leo's and sees Leo shut the door on him for the first time in his life that will be in many. __**"Including his brothers."**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: (Need help coming up with a title)

**Oh super quick update! This one has not been edited because i wanted to put this up ASAP. But TY TMNT Shortstories for reviewing and TY Zakuya Kanbara for favoriting the story. Now some info about the story. Leo's power is controling the elements and weather and when he feels negative emotions it becomes very destructive. And his mask will be Light blue. They are getting the gear and stuff in this chapter just FYI. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: TMNT or Frozen do not belong to me. Not mine. But if they were it would be so AWESOME!**

So a few years pass by and only Leo's parents know of his dilemma. He is sitting in his room when he hears a rhythmic knock. (Mikey is six years old now)

**Mikey's P.O.V. **

_Hmm, well we're about to go outside and train. I wonder if Leo wants to join us. _I run up to his door and knocks in a pattern. "Do you wanna do ninjitzu?" I waited a few seconds but no response. "Come on let's go and train." Again there was silence. "We never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away." I ran quickly to my room and grabbed two action figures. I ran back to Leo's door. "I thought we'd be best buddies." I said as I started playing with them to signify the friendship I wished for. "I guess we're not." I sadly set them back down. "I wish you would tell me why!" I laid on my back and flat on the floor. I hustled up and ran back to Leo's door. I looked into the keyhole trying to see him, "But do you wanna do ninjitzu?" I spoke into the keyhole, "It doesn't have to be ninjitzu." When Leo finally replied it wasn't what I wanted. "Go away Mikey." I turned away and sulked towards the door, "Ok fine."

**No P.O.V.**

Mikey went outside to meet the rest of his brothers and Sensei waiting for him. "Where have you been Michelangelo?" Yoshi asked worriedly. "Oh I was just asking Leo if he wanted to train with us." Mikey responded still a little down. Donnie, now 8, spoke up, "Yeah, why doesn't Leo train with us Master Yoshi?" The king had to ponder this a moment. He didn't want to give up the truth but he could not strait up lie to his sons. "He has gotten old enough to where he gets the choice to train with me personally or in a group. He has chosen just with me." It wasn't a total lie because he would offer the same thing to them as well but he just came up with that. But the boys seemed to buy it and they began to train.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I really didn't want to turn Mikey down like that but I'm too dangerous to be around. I turned to my window and saw my brothers and father training. How I wanted to be with them right then, but I could not. I found myself smiling at how each of my siblings has grown up so far. But that mood turned sour when I realized that I would never be able to train with them. My hands were on the window sill and they clutched into fists. The window sill started to crack and exploded. I gasped and moved my hands quickly but not fast enough. When I saw what I did, I ran down the stairs and by the main door. I waited for them to be finished. When they walked in, I automatically stiffened when it was Raph who entered first. "Hey Leo! Where you been buddy?" I really didn't want to risk saying something to give my secret away so I just said, "Oh um, you know, in my room." Raph just said oh but didn't leave. In fact, he stood right next to me as Donnie and Mikey walked in. Mikey had such sparkly blue eyes I felt guilty about shutting him down. They were so busy talking; I actually believed that they were going to walk right by me. But I should never get my hopes up. They both looked up at me at the same exact time and grins popped up on their faces. "Leo! Oh my gosh this is my first time seeing you! What's your favorite food? What's your favorite color? Do you like cats or dogs? What's your-"Mikey's rapid-fire questions were interrupted as Donnie put a hand over his mouth. I couldn't help myself from smiling at his adorable antics. "Um, it's good to see you too Mikey. My favorite food is Chocolate, my favorite color is blue, dogs, and I'll let you ask me that last question." Well I couldn't just outright ignore him! Mikey's face lit up when I answered his many questions. "Sweet! What's your favorite hobby?" Now that one I had to think about. Was hiding from your brothers a hobby? No, and I wouldn't say that anyway. Hmm, Oh right! "Well I would have to say art. Drawing in particular." Mikey came up to hug me but I could not let him touch me. So I quickly sidestepped out of the way and he almost fell. Raph caught him and said, "What the heck was that?! He hasn't seen you at all and you won't let him give you a hug?!" The look on Mikey's face nearly broke my heart for real. So to avoid their many questioning gazes, I ran outside to get to Master Yoshi. I saw him immediately and ran to him. He heard my feet crunching the grass beneath me and turned around. "Leonardo? What is it? Are you alright?" I nodded and told him what happened in my room. "So, can you help me?" I saw him look up to the sky and I could tell he was thinking about something. "Yes I can. Come with me." (Sorry if that sounded like Mrs. Campbell) I followed him nervously into the castle. We soon reached his and mother's room. He sifted through some drawers and eventually pulled out a pair of white gloves. He walked over to me and took my right hand. He slipped the glove on and said, "The gloves will help. See? Conceal it…" he started the saying that I have memorized by heart. I continued it, "Don't feel it…" and we finished it together. "Don't let it show." I walked back to my room, successfully avoiding each of my brothers. I slipped inside my room and locked my door.

**No P.O.V.**

A few months have passed since the first incident. It was time to train and this time, Donnie wanted to take a crack at getting Leo to leave his safe-haven.

**Donnie's P.O.V.**

I slid by Leo's door and used the same rhythmic knock Mikey used. I only know it because he showed to us. "Do you wanna do Ninjitzu?" He didn't respond again for what seemed like the hundredth time. "After we can ride our bikes around the halls." I hoped on my bike that was nearby and stood on the seat as it rode down the staircase. I landed in a suit of amour's arms, "I think some company is overdue." I jumped out of the knights arms and flipped over a couch and landed on it back first. "I've started talking to the pictures on the walls." I pointed to a random painting above my head and winked then pointed at it, "Hang in there Joan." I got up and ran to a large empty room next to Leo's. "It gets a little lonely; all these empty rooms." I laid on my back by a grandfather clock and put my feet on either side of the pendulum. "Just watching the hours tick by!" I stared at the pendulum and clucked my tongue to the beat of the clicks. _Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock._ There was no response so I got up and went outside to go train.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I began watching my family train again and I got mad at myself. I soon realized that was a mistake because the chair, that I turned backwards to lean on the back, trembled and shook me off. Seconds later it blew up. And the floor started the crack where I was lying so I quickly got up to try to stop any damage I was creating. I rushed out of the room and into my parent's. I stood in the middle with my hands in my light blue coat pockets. I knew it was going to be a while for it was the "Ninja Day" The day where the master's pupils got their very own ninja gear and weapons. I had no idea what my brothers were going to get or what I was. But right then, I didn't feel deserving. After about 20 minutes of standing there Mom and Dad finally walked in. They were both very surprised to see me there but I told them what happened and they tried to calm me down but failed. "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" I yelped in fear. Father was only one to speak, "Just calm down! Getting upset just makes it worse!" He reached for me but I jumped back very similar to the way I did to Michelangelo a few months back. "No don't touch me!" I saw the hurt look in his eyes so I followed with, "Please, I don't want to hurt you." It looked like he was about to say something but mom came up and put a hand on his shoulder. Just from the look in her eyes he could tell what she was saying. "Just be careful, keep calm and come to us if you need anything." Mom always knew the right things to say. I nodded my head in thanks and quietly left the room. I had my head down; I didn't see that I ran into Donatello. We both weren't looking so I we both went hard to the ground. His violet glasses were knocked clear off so, being me, I automatically helped him up and gave him the glasses. But when I took hold of his hand, he yelped. I saw that I was holding way to tight and I ran off, accidently pushing him down again. I could just hear him ask, "Leo?" him being very confused. I sprinted into my room and slammed the door behind me.

**No P.O.V.**

A couple years passed and Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen were about to go on a large royals meeting on some far away island. Raph slid by Leo's door, about to invite him to give their farewells with him and the others but decided against it. He shook his head no as we walked down the long hallway. He saw his mother and father standing with Donnie and Mikey giving them bear hugs. He ran over to them and hugged both his mom and dad so they were all connected. "See you in two weeks" He said to them for the last time. Yoshi and Shen were let out of the hug trap and walked downstairs. Down there waiting for them was none other than Leo. He bowed to them and asked with longing, "Do you have to go?" Yoshi smiled sadly at his oldest son and replied with, "You'll be fine, Leonardo." But what no one the lord himself knew was that Leo was not going to be 'fine'. And neither would the king and queen. They got on the ship after saying goodbye to everyone and sailed off.

Later that evening when everyone was asleep, a gigantic storm brewed. Huge waves were crashing against the ship as lightning was cracking across the sky. After about an hour of this torture, an enormous wave swallowed the boat whole. The ship went under the water and never came back up. After the two weeks and the news was given to the town, no one wanted to tell the princes of what happened. But one brave member of the castle staff went to each of the boys separately. He had to tell Leo through the door. Sorrow soon spread throughout the kingdom. Some different castle staff members covered the big picture of the king and queen standing together with a translucent black sheet. A few days after the incident, they held a very large funeral outside where all of the town attended. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were standing in-between the two large stones for grave markers. Only one person wasn't there. And that person was Leonardo. He was in his room; if you could even call it that any more. The whole room looked like a tornado had stormed through it. He was sitting in front of the door with his head on his knees.

**Raph's P.O.V.**

After the very depressing funeral we each went into the castle. No one said a word and it stayed like that for about a week. Mikey and Donnie went to their rooms and I was heading to mine but a familiar light blue door caught my attention. Leo. I was so mad at him when he didn't show up. I thought if he loved them and hated us, then love would win. But no! He hated us so much that he didn't even come to his own parent's funeral. I mean what kind of sicko does that?! Him, apparently. But when I knock on his door, any and all anger I had, had vanished. I knock normally because I wasn't in a very 'rhythmic' mood at the moment. "Leo? Please I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been." It was silent for a while before continued. "They say, 'Just hold on', and I have tried to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in." I leaned against the door, "We only have our brothers; it's just us four. What are gonna do?" I didn't expect him to answer and he didn't. I slid down the door and said in a whisper, "Do you want to do ninjitzu?" And then I did something I have not done since I was a little kid; I cried. That's right, Raphael; the angry teenage ninja with the red mask, broke down and cried right on Leo's door.

**Leo's P.O.V**

_You have no idea._

**Aren't you glad this is so much longer? Please R&amp;R(Read and Review) :)**_  
_


	5. Another mishap

**Hello again my awesome readers! If you notice anything gooder (my grammar's great) about this is because it has been edited! :) Shoutout! TS Tmnt Short Stories. Your constant reviewing always makes my day, TS Demon Kiara for favoriting and following the story and me, TS Shugoitim for favoriting the story, and TS Prettyshon10 for favoriting the story. Now I have a challenge for you. But it's at the end of the chapter so read it first then I'll tell you.**

Chapter 5: Another Mishap

_You have no idea._  
**Three Years Later . . .**  
Three years have passed in gloom since the death of the king and queen, but hopefully this day is going to be happy. The whole entire town is getting ready for the coronation of Prince Leonardo. He is finally going to be king and rule the town of New York. Shiploads of people are coming to celebrate and see the event happening.  
Only one person is not ready; Raphael.

Raph is still asleep; tangled up in his sheets with his dark brown hair even messier than usual. His light snoring was interrupted with a knock on his door.  
"Who is it?" he yawned, still half asleep.  
"Um, it's me, sir. I'm sorry to have awakened you."  
Raph quickly replied with, "No, no it's fine." He yawned, "I've been up for hours."  
He rested his right cheek on his hand and immediately fell back asleep. His head started to fall when he woke up again, "Who is it?"  
The staff member, still standing outside his door said, "It's still me sire. Aren't you going to get ready?"  
Raph just yawned again and stretched. He cracked his back before asking, "For what?"  
The man outside answered, "For your brother's coronation."  
Raph, still dazed, repeated the words in a mumble. "My . . . brother's . . . conoration . . ." He finally opened his eyes and saw his suit hanging on a mannequin in a corner. It had a nice white shirt with a red tie, a black coat thing to go over it, and nice black pants. No one but their fallen parents knew that he and his brothers were ninjas so the belt was hidden under the jacket. His crimson mask was going to go in his pants pocket.  
Once he saw it on the mannequin in his room, he gasped, suddenly wide awake, "It's coronation day!"  
He hurried to get ready and raced out of his room. The guy who woke him up had left a while ago, so he nearly trampled a different member of the staff, a maid. But he stopped just in time and swung her around saying, "It's Coronation Day!" She giggled in response.  
He saw staff begin opening the windows and doors. He gasped yet again. "The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore!"  
He watched 8 men troop through the halls, each carrying a tower of plates. "Who knew we had eight-thousand salad plates?"  
He ran through the hall behind the men. "For years I've roamed these empty halls," He soon reached the ballroom and slid across the floor, "Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!"  
He slid down the spiral staircase railing and landed by the same suit of armor that saved Donnie when they were kids, "There'll be actually real live people," He tried to shake its hand but the arm came off. He grimaced, embarrassed, and clumsily shoved it in the shoulder socket. "It'll be totally strange."  
He ran off, not wanting to be caught, and he darted to an open window and looked out. "But, wow, am I so ready for this change!"  
He hopped out the window and landed on a window washing platform and started pulling himself up higher. "'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light." He soon got the top of the pulley system and saw all the ships in the fjords.  
"For the first time in forever," He started to swing. "I'll be dancing through the night."  
He lowered himself to the window and jumped back inside. He flew down the stairs and outside in the back of the castle. He sprinted into the garden where a mother pigeon and her chicks were fluttering in the pond.  
"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy. But I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever . . . I won't be alone."  
He put his hands out and the pigeon chicks bounced into his open hands. He never knew why, but he had a thing for animals. He even had a secret pet turtle named Spike that only Donnie and Mikey knew about.  
"I can't wait to meet everyone," he told the chicks, then gasped yet again, "What if I meet the one?"  
He bolted back inside and into the ballroom. "Tonight; imagine me suit and all," He grabbed a red curtain and draped it over his shoulders like a cape, leaning against the wall behind him, "Fetchingly laid against the wall. The picture of handsomeness and greatness."  
He twirled the rope tassels of the curtain, accidently smacking himself in the face. He grunted before he saw a rather nice woman's head statue and went over to it. He pretended she was a beautiful girl he was wooing.  
"I suddenly see her standing there; a beautiful stranger slim and fair." He smiled at the wonderful picture in his mind and noticed the pizza right next to him.  
"I wanna stuff some pizza in my face." He literally shoved 3 slices of the cheesy food in his mouth and swallowed quickly so he could finish his fantasy.  
"But then we laugh and talk all evening; which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far." He took the head off the pedestal and swung her around. He forgot how strong he actually was and flung the head across the room. It landed in the cake and slowly sunk into it. He blushed, embarrassed again, so he mouthed sorry and ran into a different room.  
This room was full of paintings. Most of them had a man doing something romantic for a woman. He thought it would be fun to stand in front of a few and pose how the guy in the picture was.  
"'Cause for the first the time in forever there'll be magic there'll be fun." The first one was a man and lady bowing\curtseying. He jumped on the bench right under it so he could get a better angle and bowed to the painted lady. He ran the next one which was a guy kissing his girl's hand while kneeling. He copied that one too.  
"For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone." He sprinted to the next one, one that had a couple Salsa dancing. He jumped on a bench to get in the right position, flying up into the air, and spinning his coat around so it looked like he was dancing.  
"And I know that it's totally crazy," He went down and bounced again to the next one. This last one had a girl on swing with a man pushing her high. Raph leaped up rather quickly and put his arms out so it looked like he was pushing her in the swing.  
"To dream I'd find romance." He fell back to the ground and went to the final painting. This one had a bunch of people in it so he just stood in front of it and leaned against the frame, acting like he was one of the crowd. He slid his hands on it and stared lovingly at a pretty girl in the picture.  
"But for the first time in forever . . . . At least I got a chance."

Leo's P.O.V.  
I walked over to my dresser as I was getting ready for the big day. I was wearing a black suit with a light blue tie, a black jacket that hid beautiful katana blades and sheath, and, of course, my ever-present light blue gloves.  
I started talking to myself, trying to calm my frantic nerves. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be."  
I reached down to grab a gold candle stick and my gold jewelry box. Hey, don't judge. It was my mother's, and it had a picture of my parents and always prompts precious memories. Plus, boxes that lock are always useful.  
I was trying to use them for practice, so when the time came, I wouldn't let my secret out.  
"Conceal, don't feel; put on a show." I grabbed the objects and I turned around in the way I would have to in a few hours. But they started to crack so I put them down quickly so they wouldn't be totally destroyed.  
"Make one wrong move and everyone will know." I swiftly slipped my gloves back on. Hidden again.

No P.O.V.

At that moment, Mikey and Donnie were in the ballroom helping prepare the party. Mikey was 12 and Donnie was 14; still two very young boys. They were both super excited for their oldest brother's coronation, or as Mikey liked to call it, "Leo's kinging."  
So while the final touches for the celebration were getting ready, Raph and Leo started talking at the same time in their separate sections of the tower. Leo spoke in a downtrodden, heavy tone while Raph's voice was excited and happy.  
Leo started talking first.

"_**But it's only for today."**_

"_**It's only for today!"**_

"_**It's agony to wait."**_

"_**It's agony to wait!"**_

Their sentences began overlapping, though neither knew it.  
_** "For the first time in forever,"**__**  
**__** "Don't let them in don't let them see."**__**  
**__** "I'm getting what I'm dreaming of."**__**  
**__** "Be the good boy you always have to be."**__**  
**__** "A chance to change my lonely world."**__**  
**__** "Conceal."**__**  
**__** "A chance to find true love."**__**  
**__** "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."**_  
Leo stopped there for his wandering had taken him to his balcony, where people were coming, so he shut his mouth. He didn't want anyone to hear him talking like that to himself. His blue eyes were filled with worry as he looked out to the land beyond.  
But Raph kept going.  
"And I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothing's in my way! Whoa - "  
He was interrupted by a very solid surface that that knocked him off balance. The next thing he knew he was tumbling backwards. He landed into something hard and the hard thing also fell back into what sounded like water. His fall stopped abruptly and what he suspected was a boat was kept from sailing into the sea.  
He finally looked up and accused, "Hey!" He saw, or, rather, felt, some seaweed sticking to the top of his messy brown hair. There, atop a beautiful black mare with grey socks and mane, was an even more gorgeous girl about his age. She had short black hair and fiery amber eyes. She was wearing a nice black dress and leggings that with a red sash with a black symbol of a . . . foot, maybe. He couldn't think of what that meant, but he was always at a loss for words, and thinking for that matter, when it came to pretty girls, having so little experience with the other gender.  
So, lucky for him, she snapped him out of his trance. "Oh my gosh are you alright?"  
He pulled the seaweed off of his head and tried to correct his earlier rudeness. So he said in a much more polite tone, "Hey, Um. N-No. No. I'm fine."  
She still looked worried for him as he started to stand up. "Are you sure?"  
He stuttered again, "Yeah I-I'm sure. I thought I was- But- yeah I'm good."  
She smiled at his nervous stammering and they both stared at each other for a while.  
At least, until the girl remembered to introduce herself. "Oh, Princess Karai of Tokyo, Japan."  
Raph followed right after, "P-Prince Raphael of New York, America."  
Karai's eyes widened as she realized that meant she had knocked the prince of New York into a boat and the only thing that kept him from floating out to sea was the horse that pushed him in the first place.  
"Prince?! Your majesty!" She hurried to curtsey to Raph. The mare saw this and bowed as well. But she accidently bucked Karai off and Karai went flying into Raph, sending them both backwards into the boat. Karai landed on top of Raph in a rather . . . Suggestive position. The horse saw them fall and reapplied pressure to the boat so it bounced up suddenly; causing the two royals to go flying forward and this time Raph was holding Karai by the back of her head and the small of her back. She had her hands on his broad shoulders.  
"Oh, Um" Karai said in a haste while looking away embarrassed.  
"Well this is awkward," Raph said helping her up. He blushed and quickly tried to cover it up so it didn't sound like an insult. "Not that you're awkward, just - we're - I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, What?" He questioned himself at letting that slip.  
Karai seemed to have not heard that, or tactfully ignored it. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the prince of New York with my horse, and for every moment after."  
Raph didn't really like that she was actually saying sorry to him when it wasn't a really big deal, "No, No, No it's fine. I'm not _the_ prince. Now if you ran into my brother Leo it would be - yeesh. But lucky for you, it's just me."  
Karai looked at Raph in disbelief, and scoffed. 'Just you'?"  
Raph just nodded his head and made a sound of agreement. The two then just stared at each other; bright green eyes meeting light brown.  
Raph sighed in contentment until the bells signaling the coronation was starting soon snapped him out of it.  
"The bells! Oh, I gotta go. Um, I'll see you later" He started to run off, but turned around after about 10 feet away. He waved goodbye, "Bye."  
Karai silently waved back, as did her black horse. Unfortunately, the hoof the mare lifted was the one holding the boat Karai was still standing in steady. Karai noticed this with wide eyes and had just enough time to say "Uh oh," before the boat fell and she splashed into the water. She stood in the boat while still in the sea to look at the retreating from of Prince Raphael. With her black and red eye shadow running, she smiled.

**THE CHALENGE: To get at least 10 new favs/follows/reviews or you will never see your precious chapter.*Evil laugh* Reason: "When I first started this, you guys showed me so much love, but now it seems to be fading away. I want to have reason to keep continuing." But I meant to say this in the last chapter, I need help coming up with a title. So please give me suggestions! And now I have a question for you. Please tell me if you're ok with me writing more than one story at a time. Or if you're not. I really want to know! Ok please vote and I will see you in the next one, if you can complete the challenge.**


	6. Apologies!

**I apologize to all readers of any and all of my stories for the extremely long hiatuses! I am so so so so so so so sorry! And I'm even more sorry to tell you all my current stories written are not going to be continued by me. My computer had a virus so when it was rebooted, all stories on it were deleted. And I've just haven't had the inspiration lately to attempt to rewrite those. I'm not sure if new fanfics are going to be coming out but that's a possibility. The crossover between TMNT and MLP can probably be continued once I get in contact with Blue Seidr again. **

**But, if anyone out there wants to either continue where I left off or rewrite any of the fics I have written curently are free to do so as long as you ask me first. I'd be glad to give someone the rights to my stories and even be interested in reading them. So again, I am so super duper uber sorry for the long wait to tell everyone this. Hopefully, this won't be the last you all hear/see from me. I got a laptop for Christmas so I have more time to write if I want to. So... See you later, I guess.**

**-Jay**


End file.
